All The Foolish Things
by RayneXHatake
Summary: All those little foolish things he had pushed away as a child, love, joy, trust, friendship, warmth, happiness, were slowly coming back to him. For the first time in many years, Hatake Kakashi admitted he was wrong, he knew the truth. He loved her.


Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or Kakashi, *sigh* I'll be fine.

Welcome to the story. This is just one of those little plot bunnies that has been whispering in my ear for the longest time and demanding me to shower it in attention. Kakashi/Hinata romance is possibly my second favorite pairing and there just aren't enough lovers of the pairing out there. This is pretty much in Kakashi's POV and we all know how angsty Kakashi can get, so I do hope you enjoy the story. Oh and if you get a chance, drop me a review.

Happy Readings!

* * *

Kakashi still wasn't sure how their relationship began and that thought disturbed the famed Copy Ninja, heck he didn't even know when their relationship began. Little things like dates and reasons were usually pushed out of both of their minds as soon as skin started showing, and that sense of carelessness and complete lack of caring bothered the Copy Ninja. He was an elite Jounin with a life that was at one time simple; he lived by the shinobi code and knew the dangers of trusting. Trust given to the wrong person could end badly for any ninja, regardless of rank or skill, but as he looked at the mass of dark hair spread across his pillows, he couldn't make himself distrust the girl in his bed.

Perhaps it was because she wore a mask like he did, both hide their true selves underneath clever guises, his being an actual mask and hers being another persona. The black material of his mask hid a face he refused to acknowledge and her shy, unconfident, and utterly annoying persona hid the passionate, confident woman that was his sunshine, his Hinata. Kakashi shook his head, masks were not the reason he trusted her, he smiled gently as he watched her turn in her sleep, an incriminating bruise planted perfectly on her neck.

He leaned down and kissed it sweetly, she was marked as his for the time being.

Maybe he trusted her because they were both running from their fathers and they both had felt the same disappointment while watching the men that helped raise them, Kakashi's disappointment originating from a decision that ended his father life and left him alone, Hinata's disappointment coming from the fact that she was never good enough for her father.

The uptight man couldn't love his daughter for the beauty that she was and traded her off for another. Again Kakashi shook his head, their personal daddy troubles were not the reason for their relationship, for the trust they so freely and foolishly gave each other.

Kakashi sighed and laid his head against his pillows, his legs felt sticky against the sweaty and twisted sheets as he turned to watch her sleep for just a little while longer. A part of him wanted to believe that he loved her, but love, just like trust, is foolish for a shinobi. Hinata stirred in her sleep and mumbled incoherently into the pillow. He watched her sleep before his mind wandered back to the issue at hand, why was she here with him.

She was young, and at one time in love with his blonde haired student, so why was the ex-heiress lying half clothed in his bed, smelling of an intoxicating blend that was purely Hinata, when she could be laying in the arms of her one time crush? Kakashi couldn't wrap his mind around it.

Why did she enter his window every night and allow him complete control of her body and desires? Why did she give him the last bit of innocence she possessed as a shinobi? Why did she insist on making breakfast the next morning even though he knew she was sore and needed more sleep? Why did he trust her? Before they began this relationship he never allowed women in his home, he would always go to their houses or the closest cheap motel they could find if they were desperate. Now he begrudgingly admits that looked forward to Hinata's visits because they usually end with her calling out his name in a way that drove the Copy Ninja up the wall.

All of this still didn't answer why she chose him out of all the available men in Konoha, she wanted the lazy pervert instead of the blonde knight she had dreamt of as a child. She wanted the scarred Jounin instead of the flawless Uchiha heir. She wanted him instead of all the others.

It mesmerized him and left him speechless, a feat that seemed unobtainable to most, but this young woman had accomplished it. She took all of his previous hang-ups about relationships and tossed them out the window. Hyuuga Hinata had done the impossible and gained the Copy Ninja's trust, much to the bemusement of said man.

Hinata mumbled in her sleep again and cuddled closer to his body warmth as goose bumps ran down her arms and across her chest. The same chest that had just hours before heaved so prettily for him. Kakashi grinned before reaching towards the end of the bed and bringing to comforter up to cover his bedmate. The added pressure to her body woke the heiress up slightly before she drifted back into the land of dreams. Kakashi couldn't help but muse at the trust she put into him, everything kept going back to that foolish notion of trust and love.

The older man sighed before propping himself up on his elbow and watching the girl sleep, he let a smile dance across his lips as he reached out with his other hand and ran his fingers through her hair. The dark mess of hair rested flat against the pillows with wisps of her bangs sticking to her forehead and tickling her nose every other breath. It was an adorable scene that the war hardened shinobi couldn't get enough of. Hinata whined in her sleep, her shinobi senses telling her she was being watched, and she slowly opened her eyes to reveal the white orbs that seemed to see his soul.

She pouted, the full lips reminding him of whispered promises and declarations of passion, before reaching with her hand and letting the comforter fall away from her body. His eyes desired to look at the beautiful body offered to him, but instead he stayed locked in her gaze.

Her hand grasped the back of his neck and pulled him forward to chastely kiss his lips. She released him and pulled the sheets around her body as she got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Kakashi sighed as he watched her walk away from him, she was simply beautiful.

Once more Kakashi found himself watching Hinata yawn as she cooked breakfast in a pair of his boxers with one of his shirts on. For just a tiny second the man wondered what it would be like to see her wearing a wedding ring with a silver haired child on her hip.

Mentally Kakashi cursed for thinking of things he was never going to have, it was just torturing himself. Their relationship wasn't meant to last, there were just too many complications with their relationship, too many things that could and would go wrong. The Copy Ninja had learned a long time ago to live for the day because tomorrow might not be there. He had learned early on to never make plans because they usually ended up getting broken.

Hinata though had never learned that, she constantly looked towards the future. In fact, Kakashi knew she had already planned a surprise for his birthday that was still two months away. It was foolish when they had no guarantee of living past the next mission, but she was willing to go through the heartbreak all for him. It was a very humbling thought that she cared that much for him, the eccentric Jounin that read questionable books.

"You're staring off into space again."

Kakashi blinked before smiling at her, "I've been doing that a lot lately."

Hinata stopped cooking and walked over to sit on lap, "Why?"

"I've just been thinking about things, life, death, trust, love, us."

Hinata's eyes widened before another smile played across her lips, "So unlike you. What brought this about?"

Hinata laid her head against Kakashi's chest and listened to his heartbeat, "Why do you trust me?"

Hinata brought her hand up and stroked her lover's cheek slowly, "Trust is such a tough subject, it is something that is hard to give out and even harder to keep. It leaves us vulnerable and reliant on another person, such dangerous things for not only shinobi but also for civilians. It's the knowledge that the person you trust the most can also hurt you the most."

Kakashi stroked her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I know all these things, all too well. What I still don't understand is why do you trust me? Why do I trust you?"

Hinata closed her eyes, "I've sometimes found myself wondering the same thing before I realize I have always known why."

"Well then, why?"

"We are two kindred spirits Kakashi, both forced to protect and care for others but never really protecting and caring for ourselves. We desire to have human contact, for warmth and love, but we never allow ourselves the privilege achieving what we desire the most. We are utterly dysfunctional in society and are often looked upon with frown and glares. Misfit is the best word I can think of to describe us."

Hinata stopped speaking for a moment to take a breath, "You ask why we trust each other when we haven't been able to do it before? The answer is simple Kakashi; we're both tired of being alone. We're tired of not having that person to lie beside at night and being able to know they aren't going to kick you out of their bed first thing in the morning. As much as we hate to admit it, we both want love and joy and if we cannot trust then we cannot find either."

Kakashi blinked before looking at the girl in his arms, "So subconsciously, we both want the same foolish things and the only natural way to get those things is trust."

Hinata nodded, proud of herself for being able to explain her observation, those eyes truly did see everything. Kakashi shook his head and kissed her deeper, trust; it was the foundation of relationships.

As Kakashi picked Hinata up and carried her back to the bedroom and laid her out on his bed, he couldn't help but accept the fact. All those little foolish things he had pushed away as a child, love, joy, trust, friendship, warmth, happiness, were slowly coming back to him. For the first time in many years, Hatake Kakashi admitted he was wrong, he knew the truth. He loved her.

* * *

So how did you guys like it?

Until next time

'Rayne


End file.
